Doomsday, Part 2
Doomsday, Part 2 is the 22th episode of season 7 and the 172th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with the Baron that does a brief summary to the "viewers" and it shows that France is invaded by the sentinels, and they're causing a big massacre to the people in danger. Following of the previous episode, Yumi and are escaping of the sentinels mounting to the Overwing to go to another part flying to move away to the building and gather with the other Lyoko-Warriors, but she goes with Johnny in an alley and she says that it has been a big error to have asked them help it had cost the life of her brother . Johnny, scared, says if they can do something and she answers that there isn't at all of what concern and she has a plan to give back to the life of his friends winking. Yumi mounts in the Overwing alone to gather with the other Lyoko-Warriors who are in the city and says Aelita and Odd that Hiroki has died and Johnny is safe, but he's too young to confront this mission. They lost the hope, when Ulrich already with the Translation prepares the fight. Odd asks Aelita where is William, she says that it will go to confront against the Baron alone but she doesn't know where he is. Suddenly it appears a Scyphozoa materialised in the Earth by the Baron and it captures Priscilla with his tentacles, losing his powers and afterwards appears a sentinel killing Priscilla, they escape except Ulrich that takes out the katanas to destroy it with the tentacles at pieces, leaving it disabled but the sentinel attacks Ulrich and he dodges it, and accidentally the Scyphozoa is destroyed. But instead of destroying, it duplicates appearing two Scyphozoas. He calls Odd to help and finish with the sentinel, going up the back by behind and with a laser arrow blinds him, he scratches the back and the sword shakes it, and destroys the Scyphozoa completely. Odd thinks that it was easy and continues controlling it but the another Scyphozoa escapes to capture to the others and suppress their powers. While William returns to the laboratory, and says Franz that he wants to send a message to the Baron by the networks that go to see him in the factory to continue with the fight of the last time, Franz sends it. While the Baron, in the peak of the Tower Eiffel, finishes to feel a presence intercepting the networks and listens the message of William that they will see in the Factory and continue with the fight. The Baron disappears covering the layer. In the street, Mr. Delmas and several students are captured by the sentinels watching his steps to join with several captive people, the students are scared and cry thinking that is the end of his days, but Mr. Delmas already knows Lyoko and it's the only that it can detain the Apocalypse tightening the hands to the nurse Yolanda and Mrs. Meyer, but he doesn't know where are Mrs. Hertz, neither Evan nor Alex. William is in the factory expecting the arrival of the Baron when he appears in person and says him that he wants to continue with the fight without escape and he wants to finish now with the massacre. He takes him out the sword and begins to attack him against him with the supersmoke and attacks it by behind stabbing but the Baron doesn't do effect when he discovers that the layer is empty and the mask falls of the floor, but William didn't go to fall in the same trick and instead of looking, throws him the sword directly by behind to the Baron almost falls completely when brushing in the face and goes out him a small wound in the cheek and the mask this almost broken. In the laboratory, Franz executes the program to destroy the Baron by the networks but results that it doesn't work, when he sees by the monitor and surprises that the Baron is human, and discovers his true identity… While in the city, Caroline and Maitena are captured by the Scyphozoa losing his powers going back to the normality, Yumi and Aelita protect them, allowing to Caroline and Maitena escape without being captured by the sentinels. Now they remain Mathias and Anais struggling against the sentinels at maximum power but they can't resist because they're tired and several sentinels are surrounded of the Lyoko-Warriors together with Mathias and Anais thinking that it's the end and they had failed the mission. All the sentinels are about to to shoot several lasers of fire in the face at slow motion to the Lyoko-Warriors covering the faces scared. In the factory, William finally discovers the true identity of the Baron and result to be… Alex! He remains very surprised and asks him why he has done everything this. But William doesn't forgive him what he has done everything by the kidnapping of Yumi and afterwards takes the sword in the floor and stabs Alex/Baron, and afterwards it seems that he goes to die finally but he still follows alive, and he escapes covering with the layer. Franz achieves to control to all the sentinels and detain the attacks thanks to the data that gave X.A.N.A. and in the city, all the sentinels detain the attacks saved by a hair's breadth. The Lyoko-Warriors don't know what's happening, all the sentinels have left to attack in the city. Mathias and Anais are the survivors included the Lyoko-Warriors. Afterwards, Ulrich calls Franz by a telephone cabin and says him that he must do the return to the past. Franz executes the return to the past covering all the Earth like a big time reversion and all go back to the normality, included Samantha, Suzanne Hertz, Priscilla and Hiroki are alive again thanks to the time reversion. At night, the Lyoko-Warriors gather in the Hermitage with Franz, William explains him that the true identity of the Baron is Alex, the one who passed off as friends of them to earn his confidence but still follows alive and he's wounded by William by his giant sword, in some part. All has gone back to the normality, the Lyoko-Warriors are in silence without saying a word after the deep disclosure and will do to pay to Alex by what he has done and go to Kadic to the cafeteria. There the students are dining silently, and Aelita search Alex in some part but he isn't here. While Alex is in the ceiling of the elevator, seated and curing the wound by William's sword relieving, and finishes the episode. Gallery Episode172.jpg|Yumi gathers with the other Lyoko-Warriors. es:El día del Juicio Final, Parte 2 fr:Le jour du jugement dernier, Partie 2 Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes